


rough sex

by womanonthemoon



Series: nsfw visual preferences [5]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 00:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanonthemoon/pseuds/womanonthemoon
Summary: visual preferences for chris evans, sebastian stan, chris hemsworth & tom holland





	rough sex

 

**CHRIS EVANS:**

  


 

Chris tries to be gentle, loving and kind in the bedroom but then you say something that makes him lose his cool. One simple word, one simple name that makes Chris snap quickly and instantly. “Daddy,” Chris would never admit out loud just how much the name turns him on so much that he has you bent over the side of bed his cock buried deep in your pussy. He practically growls in your ear as you moan loudly and wildly at how his cock hits just the right spot. Chris is a fucking wild, rabid animal the more you chant the word that makes his cock drive into you harder, he has one hand grabbing your boobs roughly whilst the other hand comes down on your ass each time he bucks his hip. Chris is obsessed with the sight he’s met with each time he looks down at you whilst he fucks you from behind as hard as he can: your ass is fifty shades of red, your hair is a mess, your thighs and neck are covered in deep angry purple bruises that he wants desperately to cover your whole body in. You’re wrecked and the sight is enough for Chris to take you by the hips, his fingers digging into your flesh as he fucks you roughly and so harshly that you’re screaming ‘daddy’ at the top of your lungs.

**SEBASTIAN STAN:**

  


 

Control is what Sebastian gets when he fucks you, he loves to have you pinned down on the bed at his mercy and ready to do whatever he tells you and take whatever he gives you. He loves to restrain you sometimes with handcuffs and ropes but Seb prefers to pin you down himself, usually, it’s your wrists as your walls clench around his thick cock. Seb loses all restraint when he fucks you, your body is covered in bruises from his swollen lips, your lips are covered in his cum and your thighs are slick with your arousal. Seb’s thrusts are so hard the bed rocks and squeaks and your body jolts each time you feel his cock enter you and delve so deep you’re a moaning mess. Seb looks glorious as he fucks you, head held high his face scrunching up and groans fall from his lips as he drives into you so hard you’re sure you won’t be able to last long. You don’t, you cum the moment Seb brings his thumb down on your clit applying pressure harshly and making you cum so hard tears fall down your cheeks as you whimper his name softly. 

**CHRIS HEMSWORTH:**

  


 

Rough sex is Chris’ favourite kind of the sex because, fuck, does he loves the way you scream his name. Chris loves to see you come undone as he fucks you, the moment his cock slides in your pussy lips you both know you’re gonna be fucking wrecked - just the way you like it. Chris wants to see you, all of you, he wants to see each time he enters you and how your body reacts: the way your breasts bounce, the way your mouth falls open and a moan drips from your lips as sweet as honey and the way your pussy swallows all of his fat cock. Chris towers over you as he fucks you, his hand always finds its way to your neck squeezing till your eyes roll back in pleasure. His hand rests there as his eyes find yours never once leaving you as he fucks you so hard and effortlessly you’re amazed once again by him. When you turn your head by accident Chris ceases his movements before grabbing your face in his hands and making you look at him before he starts fucking you again. He makes you watch him as he fucks you, makes you watch as he groans your name and as he practically devours you with his eyes as his cock slides in and out you so quick you can barely comprehend anything other than the intense feeling of pleasure he has you in.

**TOM HOLLAND:**

  


 

There are rare occasions when Tom fucks you roughly and on those occasions you cum so hard you can barely even a say a word afterwards let alone walk. Tom likes to takes things slow, too slow for your liking; he pushes his cock in gradually letting you adjust to his size and letting him groan in delight at the feeling of your walls constricting around his cock so deliciously he nearly comes right there and then. Then he pulls out slowly so much that you’re whining his name in desperation, you need something to fill you up and Tom gives you just that. He slams back into you with so much force your whole body jerks forward and his name comes out of your lips as a scream. Tom’s hands find the back of your neck and he applies more pressure each time his hips drive forward and slam into yours making you whimper. After a while he quickens the pace fucking you just like you crave, once Tom starts he can’t stop. His pace never once falters and his cock slides in your pussy so fast all you can do is moan his name and clench the sheets as Tom leaves you breathless and helpless. When you have rough sex, Tom always makes one thing happen, by the time he’s fucked you so hard you know you won’t be able to walk he pulls out and replaces his cock with his fingers and makes fucks you like that until you squirt for him. _Just for him._


End file.
